creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatprick's Dick
I was online looking up old SpingeBinge episodes as I was a huge fan as a manbrat and the new episodes they show on TV are for idiots. So after going through bad quality videos on virus websites and other sites flooded with tracker, I came upon an unofficial website that had full episodes virus free. Ok, the quality wasn't great,but better than most on the dark web. On the bottom was a link that said "SpingeBinge Lost Episode". I clicked on it. I thought it was probably a screamer or something, but I clicked on it anyway. I was self righteous enough to click on the video and watch it. I totally forgot about looking for old episodes. The episode video had poor quality and the episode itself was pretty much forgotten by the writers. Like every episode, it started with the theme song. The titlecard read "Fatprick's Dick" with the normal fun-filled bubble letters we all know and love. The first thing that didn't seem right was that after the titlecard, the transition, instead of bubbles, it was just a blur into the begining of the episode. It started out like a harmless SpingeBinge episode, with SpingeBinge and Fatprick watching the sunset. But then Fatprick decides to go sandboarding, so they do. So far a pretty normal episode. Fatprick then tries to do some sort of trick on his sandboard but fails. As a result, Fatprick falls and breaks his long cock, and SpingeBinge goes after him to see if he's okay. During this scene, instead of the usual 'Hawaiian themed' music, more suspenseful, serious music plays. Also, Fatprick screams a more painful scream than he usually would. Enough that I could feel it. Well I guess that makes sense, he just BROKE his penis. Well other than the opening and the music in that one scene, it's going pretty much like any ordinary episode. The next scene takes place at the hospital, where the doctor tells Fatprick he needs to be in a wheelchair for a little while. As they walk out, SpingeBinge is pushing Fatprick in his wheelchair when they run into some fags. The fags start talking to Fatprick because of his penis and ask if they can sign his cast as they walk away with Fatprick, leaving SpingeBinge by himself. So far it's going like a normal episode. I don't remember what happened throughout the episode so I'll skip some scenes. This is where it gets creepy. Later that night, SpingeBinge knocks at Fatprick's door. In this scene, the backgrounds look more realistic than usual. However, I tried to ignore it. When Fatprick opens the door SpingeBinge tells Fatprick that he forbids him to see those fags ever again. Fatprick gets furious, not like he does normally. This is a more realistic anger, and he tells SpingeBinge that he hates him. The girls leave in fear. This is when I started to feel funny about this episode. SpingeBinge then screams, in an unusually deep voice, something like"...oh yeah? Well as long as you hate me, I can do this..." and then starts beating Fatprick's broken penis violently with a rock. After that, the screen goes to static for a fraction of a second, and cuts to a scene where SpingeBinge and Fatprick are apoligizing for something during the daytime, except the lining of the animation and the voices don't match up. The animation in this scene is very poor, as if it was a loop, and it goes on for a good 4 or 5 minutes. I was very creeped out, but I wanted to see how it ended. The screen goes black for a minute or two, and then cuts to a scene from another episode, where Fatprick has Jefferey Jellyfish in a wagon, and says "C'mon Jefferey.", and the screen goes black again, this time for only about 30 seconds and cuts to a CG animation of Fatprick cutting SpingeBinge's stomach open with a piece of broken coral with realistic blood gushing out, while looking at the screen with bloody cock. You can faintly hear him say "I knew this day would come!!!" with an echo-ey voice. You can also hear SpingeBinge laughing for some reason. The scene goes on for another 3 minutes, but nothing is heard but static which gets louder and louder, until it's unbearably loud. Then the normal credits come on, but with a very faint image of the last scene still showing. My god, that image will be burned in my mind forever. The United Plankton logo isn't shown like usual. After the video was over, it froze, so I had to reload the page, but it wasn't available. I couldn't even find the website anymore. Even when I looked up "Fatprick's Dick", nothing came up. I understand if you don't believe me, but I know what I saw, even if it was at 1:00 in the morning. What the hell was I even doing online at that time? Category:SpongeBob